


In the Midst of a Storm

by SoftfortheScronch



Series: Small Moments [3]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Episode: s02e05 White Out, F/F, Im righting a wrong, Sappy mess adora, all of adora is the best part of adora, also big dumb jock adora, is the best adora, missing scene I guess, so what Im saying is, the crew did us dirty by making Catra leave before drunk Adora woke up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:28:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25133917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftfortheScronch/pseuds/SoftfortheScronch
Summary: Catra finds Drunk Adora before Scorpia does
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: Small Moments [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819234
Comments: 11
Kudos: 285





	In the Midst of a Storm

“Scorpia, keep an eye on Adora,” Catra says as she leaves the room, the Sword of Protection on her shoulder. She doesn’t pay attention to Scorpias response as the door shuts behind her. 

She leans against the wall a moment, taking a deep breath. She shakes her head roughly, dislodging the thoughts trying to take over. This wouldn’t change anything, Adora wouldn’t suddenly return to her side, she had to let that go. 

She pushes off the wall and heads down the hall, turning a corner and stopping dead in her tracks. There was Adora, swaying unsteadily on her feet, staring at a map on the wall, a pout on her face and a hand on her chin. 

Catra growls, causing Adora to turn to her, a grin spreading across her face, but she doesn’t have a change to move before Catra is on her, pinning her against the wall with a forearm to her throat, the sword forgotten as it clangs to the floor. Adoras grin turns to shock briefly then she bursts out laughing, tipping her head back against the wall. Catra is taken aback and her grip loosens “What the-“ 

“Hehehe,” Adora raises a hand and taps Catra on the nose with her index finger, giggling some more “Kitty,” 

“I- What?” Catra takes a step back, more confused than ever, a slight blush on her cheeks. Adora falls as soon as the support is removed and Catra catches her instinctively, lowering her to the floor. She crouches in front of Adora who sits cross legged, leaning forward still giggling. 

“What is wrong with you,” Catra asks, her ears flattening as she examines Adoras face. Adora leans in so close their noses touch, copying Catras expression, eyebrows furrowed, mouth set in a frown. 

“Can you stop that?” Catra growls, pulling back defensively. Adora sways, falling towards Catra. She catches her by the shoulders and sits her back up right. 

“Catra,” Adora says with a slight giggle 

“What,” Catra says, her voice full of annoyance 

“Love you,” Adora says, slurring her words and giggling madly, slapping a hand over her mouth and falling sideways onto the floor. 

Catras mouth falls open, then closes, then opens again. Her cheeks heat up as her emotions and thoughts run a mile a minute. Eventually she clamps her mouth shut and stands, pulling Adora to her feet, the blonde collapsing against her side. 

“Come on, we have to get you back to Scorpia, she’s SUPPOSED to be watching you,” 

“Can’t I just stay with you?” Adora pouts 

“No,” 

“Okay,” Adora says, not missing a beat, dropping her head down onto Catras shoulder happily “Scopias nice, I like her,” 

Catra groans and tightens her grip around Adora, who’s legs seem to be failing her. She kisses Catra on the cheek wetly and Catra pulls away, flabbergasted. 

“Arrggg, can you please just cooperate?” She says, face blood red once more. 

“You like meeee,” Adora giggles “Just admit it,” 

“I do not like you!” Catra argues, causing Adora to pout pull away from Catra, crossing her arms. 

“Don’t lie to me,” She says 

Catra groans, tipping her head back. “Why do you have to be SO difficult,” 

She steps forward, scooping Adora into her arms bridal style. Adora gasps then giggles again. She whispers what Catra thinks is ‘strong’ under her breath, poking at Catras biceps then happily hooks her arms around the felines neck. 

Catra begins down the hallway, her tail swishing behind her, Adoras tucking her head against her shoulder. She feels Adoras nails on the back of her neck and it sends shivers down her spine, her fur standing on end. She looks down at Adora, who dopily grins back up at her. Catra rolls her eyes but a small smile finds it way to her lips. 

When they get back to the lab door it slides open to allow them entrance. 

“Where is Scorpia,” Catra asks Entrapta bluntly, repositioning Adora in her arms. 

“She went chasing after Adora that way,” Entrapta says, pointing with her hair, momentarily looking away from her screen “Oh, I see you’ve found her,” 

“Yes, and she’s completely out of it,” Catra complains 

“Yes that seems to be a side effect of the virus,” Entrapta says “She likely won’t remember any of this, She didn’t last time,” 

Catra doesn’t respond. She just exits the lab through the opposite door, entering a large supply room. She isn’t paying attention to where she’s placing her feet and trips over a piece of stray tech on the floor, stumbling until her back hits a wall and she slides to the floor, Adora in her lap. She groans and tries to get back to her feet but Adora is just dead weight, clinging to her chest. 

She was stuck here. 

Adora hugs her “I miss you,” She says, her voice full of emotions “Why didn’t you come with me, didn’t you care about me?” 

Catra sits there stunned for a moment, then hugs Adora to her chest “Of course I did,” She says, then a little quieter “I still do,” 

Adora buries her face in Catras hair, sniffling, her breath warm against Catras neck. Catra feels so vulnerable, so full of emotions, she just presses her face into Adoras shoulder, silent tears falling from her eyes, wetting Adoras red jacket. 

“I missed you, too,” She whispers 

“Really?” Adora asks, sniffling wetly, undoubtedly making a disgusting mess of Catras hair, but Catra didn’t care. 

“Really,” Catra says. 

She was relieved that Adora wouldn't remember any of this, but a small part of her longed for Adora to remember, to miss Catra the way Catra missed her. To actually love her.  
Adora shifts, extracting her arms from around Catras neck, then she snakes them around her waist. She snuggles closer to Catras chest, hugging her tightly, securely, and a feeling of safety overwhelms Catra. It felt like the old Adora, the way she used to hold Catra to comfort her, to congratulate her, to help her sleep at night. Catra begins to purr.

“You’re purring,” Adora states 

“Yeah,” Catra says 

The two just sit on the floor, holding each other for what felt like forever, but it was only a short time later that Scopria turned the corner. She gasps and runs up to them,

“Im so sorry!” She says, attempting to lift Adora off of Catra. Adora holds on, but Catra quickly disentangles herself and stands up. Scorpia freezes when she sees Catras tear stained face. “Woah, are you okay?” 

Catra wipes her eyes and crosses her arms protectively over her chest. “Im fine, just take her and go,” 

She turns her back to Scorpia, afraid her expression would give away more than she was willing to and is relieved when she hears Scorpia walk away, pulling Adora along after her.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, it would mean a lot if you left comment or kudos to let me know! I also love to hear constructive criticism! Thanks for reading and I hope you have a good day!


End file.
